A thousand years
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Vanessa and Sam look back on their lives together before they get married   Sam/Vanessa oneshot


**Another Sam/Vanessa one shot and it's based off a Christina Perri song "A Thousand Years" please read and enjoy and of course review.**

I was sitting in my living room thinking about me and Sam our wedding was tomorrow and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Uley I remember the day we met Sam saved me after my abusive ex boyfriend attacked me in the woods.

**Flashback**

It was a nice day out and I decided to take a walk in the woods. I was walking in the woods when I felt someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Hey baby miss me?" They said.

It was my abusive ex boyfriend Damien I shook my head no.

"You didn't huh?" Damien asked and I could tell he was smirking.

I shook my head no again Damien threw me on the grass and he kicked me.

"Damien please don't leave me alone" I said.

"Not going to happen Vanessa" Damien said.

"I believe she said to leave her alone" I heard someone say.

Both me and Damien looked up and I saw a really handsome and really tall guy standing there.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

"Don't worry about it leave her alone and get the hell off of my territory" The guy said.

"And if I don't?" Damien asked.

"You don't want to find out" The guy said.

'I think I do" Damien said smirking.

Damien pulled me up by my hair and backhanded me and I fell to the ground. The guy was pissed and he punched Damien in the jaw a few times then Damien ran. The guy came over to me.

"You ok?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I think so" I said grabbing his hand.

He pulled me up.

"I'm Sam by the way" He said.

"Vanessa" I said.

"Beautiful name" Sam said.

I smiled and blushed he had one hell of a sexy voice.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome let me look at your cheek" Sam said.

"There is some swelling but it's nothing some ice can't fix" Sam said.

I smiled and blushed some more he was so cute.

"Come on let's get you some ice" Sam said.

"Ok" I said.

Sam took me back to his house and he got me some ice for my cheek.

"Here you go pretty girl" Sam said smiling.

I blushed at the name he called me. Man he has got me blushing a lot.

"Thanks" I said taking the ice and putting it on my cheek.

"Your welcome" Sam said.

"If you don't mind me asking who was that guy?" Sam asked.

"I don't mind you asking and he's my ex boyfriend" I said.

"Why did he attack you like that?" Sam asked.

"He was abusive and he said I was going to pay for leaving him.

"Oh well don't worry he will never get anywhere near you again" Sam said.

I smiled and blushed some more I think I was falling in love with Sam.

**End of flashback**

And I was right I was falling in love with Sam but anyway shortly after me and Sam were dating and a few weeks later he told me about him and the rest of the pack being werewolves and I was fine with it I didn't really care that he was a werewolf.

**Flashback**

I was in the living room watching TV me and Sam have been dating for a few weeks and I was completely in love with him I heard the door open and saw the whole pack come in.

"Hey babe" Sam said coming over and kissing me.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey Ness" Jake said.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Any food?" Paul asked.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked.

"No" Paul said laughing.

"Food is on the table guys" I said.

"Sweet" Jared said.

They all went in the kitchen well except for Sam and me.

"Not going to eat baby?" I asked.

"Not hungry at the moment" Sam said.

"Wow that's a shock" I said smiling.

Sam laughed a little.

"You ok Sam?" I asked.

"Actually I need to talk to you about something" Sam said.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"It's going to be a lot to take in" Sam said.

"Just tell me Sam" I said.

"Ok well here it goes do you remember all of the stories Billy told you at the campfire a few weeks ago?" Sam asked.

"Yea what about them?" I asked.

"Well they are all true" Sam said and looked up to see my reaction.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf baby and the imprinting is also true I imprinted on you that day in the woods you are my soul mate you are the person I am supposed to be with the love of my life I love you Vanessa" Sam said.

"So all of this is true?" I asked.

"Yes I am yours Vanessa anyway you want me" Sam said.

"I love you too Sam" I said.

Sam looked shocked for a minute.

"What? Did you think I was going to run away screaming?" I asked.

"Yea I half expected you too" Sam said.

"Well I am not going anywhere you are stuck with me Sam" I said.

"So you are ok with all of this?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am ok with it all your stuck with me" I said.

Sam smiled picked me up and spun me around.

"I am perfectly fine with that baby as long as your fine with being stuck with me because I am not going anywhere" Sam said.

"I am fine with that" I said.

Sam smiled and kissed me.

"So you are all mine huh?' I asked.

"Anyway you want me baby" Sam said.

"I think I'll stick with just having you as my boyfriend" I said.

"Good I'm not going anywhere" Sam said.

"So you told her huh?" Jake asked.

"Yea I did" Sam said.

"You ok about this Ness?" Jake asked.

"Yes I am perfectly ok with it" I said.

"Don't let go of her anytime soon Sam" Jake said.

"I don't plan on it Jake" Sam said kissing me.

**End of flashback**

I was ok with it all I loved Sam so much I can't wait to become Mrs. Uley and I would be Ms. Uley tomorrow

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting in Jake's house thinking about Vanessa and about our wedding day Leah insisted on doing this the right way but anyway I loved Vanessa with all my heart and more I couldn't wait to marry her. I remember when I first laid eyes on her it was like nothing else mattered all that mattered was her and every move I make every decision I make was for her it was like everything stopped she was the person I was made to be with. And when I told her I was a werewolf and so was everybody else she took it so well and that only made me love her more if that was even possible. I remember when I proposed to her it was on her birthday Leah planned a party for her and I proposed to her there.

**Flashback**

Me and Vanessa were dancing to our song "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri at her birthday party that Leah had planned for her the song ended and we took a break Vanessa went to get something to drink.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Jared asked.

"Before the party is over" I said.

"Ok then" Jared said.

I went to find Vanessa and I found her talking to Leah I wrapped my arms around Vanessa.

"Hey baby" I said.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey Leah" I said.

"Hey Sam" Leah said.

I gave Leah a look that said get everyone attention I'm ready Leah shook her head and left.

"Come on baby let's get back to the party" I said.

"Ok" She said.

I took her hand and led her to the living room where Leah and everyone was.

"Ok listen everybody Sam has something he want to do so be quite floor is all yours Sam" Leah said.

I laughed a little at Leah attitude and I turned to look at Vanessa.

"Thanks Leah now as many of you know me and Vanessa have been dating for about 2 years and I love her with all my heart and more and you know that Vanessa you are my soul mate the love of my life the person that I am made to be with and since the day I looked at you I was yours and yours only I was yours in anyway you wanted me I don't know what it's like not to have you in my life and I really don't want to find out what that is like so with that being said" I got down on one knee and took out the box that had her ring in it she gasped.

"Vanessa Jasmine Hallowell will you marry me?" I asked.

"Oh my god yes Sam of course I will marry you" She said.

I smiled and slipped the ring on her ring. Her ring was a 26 carrot princess cut ring. I picked her up and spun her around and I kissed her.

"I love you baby" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

Everyone clapped and congratulated us on the engagement.

**End of flashback**

I couldn't wait to marry Vanessa she was my whole world.

"Hey man what you thinking about?" Embry asked.

"Vanessa" I said.

"Oh" Embry said.

"Last day as a single man dude" Jared said coming in.

"Yea I know but I can't wait to marry Vanessa" I said.

I decided to call Vanessa after Jared and Embry left for bed.

"Hello" Vanessa answered.

"Hey baby" I said smiling.

"Hey handsome what's up?" Vanessa said.

"Nothing just laying here missing you" I said.

"I miss you too" She said.

"I can't wait to make you my wife tomorrow" I said.

"I can't wait to be your wife tomorrow" She said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

Vanessa yawned.

"Get some sleep baby its midnight" I said.

"Ok I will" She said.

"Goodnight baby" I said.

"Goodnight handsome" She said.

We both hung up the phone I rolled over and fell asleep tomorrow I would no longer be a single man I would be a married man and I couldn't wait.

**Vanessa's POV -The next day**

Today was the day that I would become Mrs. Uley and I was so excited. I was putting my dress on when Leah, Emily and Kim came in. Leah was my maid of honor and Emily and Kim were my bridesmaids.

"Hey Ness you ready it's all most time" Leah said.

"Yea could you zip this up for me?" I said.

"Sure" Leah said.

Leah zipped up my dress and Emily touched up my makeup.

"Girls it's time" Paul said wrapping his arms around Emily.

"Ok lets go Ness it's time for you to be Mrs. Uley" Leah said.

"Ok" I said and walked out into the hall.

**Sam's POV**

I was standing with Jake my best man waiting for Leah Vanessa's maid of honor and her bridesmaids made their way down. The wedding march started and Vanessa made her way down. She looked so beautiful in that dress I couldn't take my eyes off of her she smiled and I smiled back at her She made it up to me finally I held my hand out for her she gave her bouquet to Leah and she took my hand I led her the rest of the way and I held both her hands in mine.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony" The priest said.

He continued his speech and all I wasn't really listening I was looking at Vanessa she looked so beautiful.

"I love you" I mouthed too her.

"I love you too" She mouthed back.

"Now Vanessa and Sam had written their own vowels Sam would you like to go first" He said.

"Vanessa I love you with all my heart and more I never thought I would be able to find a girl like you a girl that loves me for who I am a girl who doesn't care that I am a werewolf the day I laid eyes on you I knew that you were the one for me I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with I knew the day you walked into my life that I had to have you as mine words can't describe how much I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife" I said.

I looked at Vanessa and she had tears in her eyes I wiped them away.

"Very beautiful Vanessa it is now your turn" He said.

"I love you so much Sam I never thought I could trust a another man not after what my ex boyfriend put me threw but the moment I met you I knew that I could trust you and I knew that you were different from the other guys that I have dated you treated me like a queen you made me feel wanted and I loved that feeling and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife and you as my husband I love you Sam" She said.

I smiled at her.

"Now that you both have said your vowels lets move on Samuel Uley do you take Vanessa Hallowell to be your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish in sickness and in health for riches or for poor for as long as you both shall live" He said.

"I do" I said.

"And do you Vanessa Hallowell take Samuel Uley to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish in sick and in health for riches or for poor for as long as you both shall live" He said again.

'I do" She said.

"Well then with the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" He said.

I dipped Vanessa back and I kissed her with everything I had in me we finally pulled apart and I smiled at her.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Uley" He said.

Everyone clapped and cheered for us. We went to the reception and we cut the cake together.

"Ladies and gentlemen I need you all to clear the dance floor it's time for Vanessa and Sam's first dance as husband and wife I stood up from my seat and held my hand out for Vanessa she took my hand and I led her to the dance floor our song "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri was playing I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you Mrs. Uley" I said.

"I love you too Mr. Uley" She said.

I smiled and kissed her. Me and Vanessa were finally married and I couldn't be happier.

**There you go I hope you liked it please review thank you.**

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa Jasmine**


End file.
